The Adventures of the Time Keeper and Aqua!
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: A role-play my friend and I are doing. It's my birthday "party favor," I guess. Enjoy! Remember, I will be holding a fanfic birthday party for myself and havarti2 and whoever wants to come is invited!


**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! So, this is my gift to you. I only own the Time Keeper. Aqua belongs to my friend. GREAT SCOT I HAVE A FREAKING LOT OF THIS.**

* * *

I sit in my TARDIS, pondering my existence, my title of The Time Keeper, when suddenly a girl runs through the doors. I sit unmoving in my lounge chair, sonic screwdriver raised, when she speaks.

"Hello," she breathes out. "My name is Aquamarine, who are you?"

"I cannot tell you my name. You may call me the Time Keeper, or Tempra for short. What are you doing in my TARDIS?" I ask.

"I ran in. I was being chased by a monster I would care not to describe, and I sensed there was a Time Lord nearby. I mean you, Time Keeper"

"How did you sense me? My TARDIS didn't alert me. Nor could I sense you. Why is that?" I ask.

"Well, Time Keeper, I am a 'Time Lady', and I can sense Time Lords. Also, I am known as the Artist, and I can create a cover of human style so that no other Time Lords may detect me." She replies.

"Where is your TARDIS if you are a Time Lady? Surely you must have one..." I ponder.

"Why, yes I do. In fact, my TARDIS is upside down in a tree on the corner of 50th, after my failed attempt to use my TARDIS after just finishing creating it. I created my own TARDIS using a cat. If you think that's silly, well, laugh all you want. It's a fantastic TARDIS that Leonardo da Vinci himself helped me with."

I laugh. "Good. Pleased to hear that I'm not alone. Do you want something to eat?I met another Time Lord the other day, the Doctor. He's a funny fellow, nice companion too. Rose, I think. I gave him a good scare by giving him riddles. You met him?" I question.

"No thank you, you're very kind. Yes, I have met the Doctor. I traveled with him and River years later, to try and save some of the other companions." She leans in and whispers into my ear. "Have you heard of Amy Pond, the girl who waited? I am Aqua, the girl who sacrificed."

"What did you sacrifice? I believe the Doctor I met was in his... Ninth regeneration? I believe so. I am the girl who burned." I reply.

"You may have met the 9th regeneration. I met the 11th. Burned? Oh my. My sacrifice, my friend, was life. I gave my life to let them all get away. They would never see me again, and if they did, I would be in a new regeneration, someone who was born through sacrifice. But you may consider that it hasn't happened yet, although my sacrifice was many years before now."

I look at my arms, covered by my black leather jacket. "Do you wish to know why I am 'the girl who burned'?" I ask solemnly.

"One tale to another, I can handle. Please, if it does not pain you to do so,' she pauses and stares at the remains of a gunshot wound on her leg and right arm; 'please, tell the story."

"When I was young, the Time War was well underway. There were Daleks everywhere, raiding the cities, hunting the civilians down. My mother, father, sister, and I were trapped in a burning building. My parents were under piles of rubble and they told us to flee. My sister grabbed me and ran. Blazing flames licked my arms, scorching my skin. I was separated from my sister in the panic, never to see her again. I stole a TARDIS, and flew to Earth, recovering and adapting... I am the girl who burned, my physical form, mental form, and spiritual form." I recount the painful memory, living it in my mind like it was yesterday.

During the telling of the tale, Aqua closed her eyes, easily able to see this scene: the flames, the smell of burning gasoline, the cries of separation. The pain seemed **so** real that Aqua felt the flames enveloping her, curling around the forcefield Aqua now held over her head. The pain engulfed her, and shocked at how terrifying the scene must have been, she opened her eyes.

I double over, the memory is too much and it recreates the pain, the suffering, the sorrow, and the metallic cries of 'Exterminate! Exterminate all of the enemies of the Da-leks!' ring in my ears. I cry out in agony, my stomach twisting due to the searing in my arms. "It burns! It burns!"


End file.
